PERRO POLICIA
by Tavata
Summary: Un miembro del equipo K-9 de la policía hará que su "compañero" -a la fuerza- se meta en cada aprieto...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

El Arca, una mañana como cualquier otra o al menos eso en apariencia.

Prowl estaba revisando sus innumerables datapads como siempre, la seguridad era lo primero para el táctico, siempre metido en su trabajo, siempre tan ocupado como sólo él podía estarlo.

Oye Prowl- se asomó Jazz por la puerta de la oficina del táctico- ¿ya viste quién llegó?

Prowl asomó la cabeza entre las pilas y pilas de datapads.

Ah ya veo- dijo el porche tan despreocupado como siempre- no has visto, ¡ven, acaba de llegar!

Prowl solamente guardo los avances de su trabajo antes de seguir a su amigo.

……………………………………….

Apenas salir de su oficina el policía pudo escuchar toda la algarabía, bueno, al menos no se trataba de un ataque decepticon que los hubiera tomado de sorpresa, o de alguna amenaza a la humanidad.

Todos sus compañeros parecían estar muy entretenidos viendo algo que tenían rodeado.

Si que se veían extraños todos casi agachados hasta el suelo para ver mejor.

Prowl se sorprendió, hasta Optimus estaba ahí ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ah mira- dijo Sides- ven, Prowler, ven, ven, ven a conocer a un amiguito.

La risilla traviesa de ese lamborguini hizo que Prowl se pusiera alerta.

…………………………………………..

Como pudo se hizo espacio para poder ver…

Me sacaron de mi trabajo ¿para esto?- preguntó señalando.

¿Verdad que es tiernísimo?- preguntó Jazz agachándose.

Es… es- decía dudoso Prowl- es peludo.

Es un perrito Prowler- dijo Sides- es un lindo perrito policía, como tú.

Prowl solamente se paso la mano por la cara pidiendo a Primus paciencia para soportar a ese lambo.

…………………………………………..

Karly había llegado desde hacia una hora más o menos con un perro pastor alemán del equipo K-9 de la policía.

El perro era un ejemplar magnifico, todos en el Arca se acercaron al momento para acariciarlo un poco, el perro andaba como señor del Arca por todas partes, hasta tuvo el gusto de lamer los dedos de Prime cuando el tráiler se acerco a ver la algarabía.

Sunny y Sides le lanzaron una pelota para que fuera por ella. Hasta roller había sido olfateado por el canino.

Jazz lo había acariciado más que nadie, bueno, tal vez sólo había sido superado por Bumblebee.

Karly tenía que salir y no podría hacerse cargo del perro, al momento los gemelos se ofrecieron para cuidarlo todo el día, la chica preguntó a Optimus si podían hacerle el favor de cuidarlo, el líder autobot aceptó.

Karly prometió recoger al perrito por la tarde…

…………………………………….

El perro levanto la cabeza olfateando al nuevo mecha que había llegado, Prowl se agacho para acariciarlo, pero apenas acercarse…

El perro comenzó a gruñirle como no había hecho con nadie en el Arca, lanzaba tal cantidad de mordiscos contra los dedos del policía que Prowl se dio cuenta al momento que el perro y él no congeniaban.

Solamente necesita tiempo- dijo Sides- eso o tal vez hueles a gato.

¿Eso que significa?- preguntó Prowl.

Que deben pasar más tiempo juntos para conocerse- dijo Jazz.

…………………………………………

Prowl regreso a su oficina a trabajar en sus datapads, era increíble como en un periodo tan corto de tiempo se podía juntar tanto trabajo.

De pronto…

-GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, GUAU

El perro había seguido a Prowl, genial, ahora estaba encerrado en su oficina con ese entrometido animal.

El canino continuaba ladrando de tal forma que parecía Prowl lo estaba provocando.

¡No molestes a guaguito!- gritó Sides al otro lado de la puerta- ¡O te acuso con Optimus!

¡PERRO DE UNICRON!, ¡Ahora ese animal, había comenzado a lloriquear y a dar toda clase de gemidos como si Prowl lo estuviera matando!

El pobre policía no podía creerlo ¿Qué rayos pensaba ese animal?

¡Te lo advertí Prowler, yo te acusó!- los pasos de Sides se alejaron por el pasillo.

Prowl iba a protestar cuando ya no escuchó al lambo al otro lado de la puerta.

El perro ahora estaba todo estirado en el suelo sobre unos de los datapads de Prowl.

Si me metes en problemas, veras…- amenazó Prowl.

El perro bostezo perezosamente…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Y Prowler le estaba pegando- acuso Sides.

Optimus estaba de pie frente a Prowl, a su lado se encontraba Sides acusando al táctico de maltrato contra los animales; el policía solo escuchaba todo lo que el lamborguini decía en su contra, y para terminar el cuadro el perro con ojos de cachorro abandonado pegado a la pierna de Prime.

¿Tienes algo que decir, Prowl?- preguntó Optimus cuando Sides termino su larga lista de quejas.

Que no hice nada de eso Prime- se defendió el policía- ese animal- señalo al perro el cual se pego más a la pierna de Optimus- tiene algo en mi contra.

Optimus bajo la vista al animal, éste alzo su vista con esos llorosos ojos de cachorro abandonado, el líder autobot sabía que Prowl nunca dañaría a un animal indefenso, tal vez solamente necesitaba tiempo con esa criatura tan tierna.

Prowl, ¿por qué no pasas la tarde con este amiguito?- dijo Optimus levantando al perro en su mano- tal vez tengan más en común de lo que parece a simple vista.

Prowl dejo caer las alas puertas ¡¿Qué rayos era eso de que tenían cosas en común?! El táctico y el peludo no tenían nada, NADA en común; pero como era orden de Prime…

Por supuesto Optimus- dijo tomando al perro en su mano.

El perro vio a Prowl con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y comenzó a lamer las yemas de los dedos del táctico.

Te lo advierto Prowler- dijo Sides- ¡no le hagas nada a guaguito o te las verás conmigo!

Prowl no podía creer lo chantajista que podía ser ese animal de Unicron.

…………………………………………

Apenas se cerró la puerta, el perro comenzó a ladrarle a Prowl como si fuera un ladrón humano.

Te lo advierto, ya me estoy cansando de esto- le dijo el policía al perro- ya deja de hacer que todos crean que te estoy matando.

El perro no dejaba de ladrar.

¡Que rayos te pasa!, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿quieres agua?, ¿necesitas ir al baño?; ¡Por Primus, que no entiendo que quieres!- dijo desesperado Prowl cuando bajo al perro.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, WOFF, GUAU, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En definitiva, ese perro estaba más que loco; o al menos eso pensaba el táctico.

…………………………………………….

Bumblebee- llamó Prowl.

Sí, ¿Qué quieres Prowl?- preguntó el autobot amarillo.

Tú tienes experiencia con humanos, bueno más que nosotros; ¿no te ha dicho Spike como se trata a los perros?- preguntó Prowl seguido por ese animal de Unicron.

Pues…- Bumblebee estaba haciendo memoria.

El perro se dejo rascar la barriga por el autobot.

Los perros son geniales para compañía- dijo Bumblebee- les gustan las galletas para perros, mmmh, perseguir gatos, algunos salen en la televisión, otros hasta trabajan con los bomberos humanos.

¿Y cómo entiendes que quieren?- preguntó Prowl tomando notas de todo lo que Bumblebee decía.

Ah pues ellos se dan a entender, a su forma… creo- dijo su amigo- ¿tienes problemas con este amiguito?

En lo absoluto, si puedo contra los decepticons y con mantener el orden en la base por supuesto que podré con este amigo- dijo Prowl no muy seguro.

Pues suerte Prowl- se despidió Bumblebee.

…………………………………………..

Bien- dijo Prowl de nuevo en su oficina- eres un perro policía.

El perro estaba recostado en los datapads.

Así que sólo debo pensar como… como…- se decía Prowl.

Como un perro policía Prowler- dijo Sides desde la puerta, tenía una caja de cartón en la palma de la mano- toma- se la lanzo a Prowl- la dejo Karly por si el guaguito quería jugar…

Espera- lo detuvo Prowl antes de que el lambo se retirara- ¿cómo se llama?

Sides vio al perro que le movía la cola.

Su nombre es Coragio- dijo el lambo retirándose- no vayas a molestarlo- se escuchó su advertencia mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

Bien Coragio- dijo Prowl sentándose en el suelo para estar a la altura del perro.

Coragio ni siquiera levanto la cabeza del suelo.

El policía comenzó a sacar pelotas, discos voladores, una caja de croquetas y galletas para perros, un hueso de carnaza, y demás cosas que serían llamativas para otro canino.

Eres un perro policía, yo soy un policía, así que no tendría mucho problema en entenderte- decía Prowl viendo las cosas que sacaba de la caja- rayos, si al menos estuviera Spike, bueno, no importa, estoy seguro que podré contigo.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Prowl había intentado acariciar la cabeza del perro.

¿Qué, qué hice?- preguntó el policía quitando la mano justo a tiempo para evitar que le dieran una mordida en un dedo- ¿estas loco?

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien ¡deja de gruñir!- dijo Prowl poniéndose de pie.

………………………………………………..

La alarma del Arca comenzó a sonar, Prowl salió de su oficina para reunirse con Prime, Coragio iba detrás de él gruñendo y ladrando.

Optimus y los demás estaban frente a Teletran.

¿Qué sucede, Prime?- preguntó Prowl.

Decepticons, en la ciudad- comunicó Ironhide.

Al parecer son esos tres seekers- corrigió Ratchet.

En ese caso un equipo irá a ver que es lo que están planeando- ordenó Prime- Jazz, Sidewipes, Prowl, encárguense de esto.

Al momento los tres se prepararon para partir.

Prowl se transformó.

-WOAF, WOAF, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NO, por supuesto que no, ¡tú no vienes!- dijo Prowl transformado en patrulla- yo no te llevo.

Prime dijo que pasaras un rato con guaguito- dijo Sides- así que cumple con eso Prowler.

¡Ustedes dos no estén peleando!- dijo Jazz- y Prowl, sube a guaguito, y has que deje de ladrar.

Prowl quisó protestar, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo ese perro ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

Solamente no vayas a ensuciarme- dijo Prowl arrancando.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

¿Ahora que le estas haciendo a guaguito, Prowl?- preguntó Sides por un canal de comunicación.

No le estoy haciendo nada- se defendió la patrulla.

El perro no había dejado de aullar desde que se subiera en Prowl.

Tal vez necesita que pongas la sirena- sugirió Jazz- Karly dijo que era un perro policía, tal vez necesita escucharla para tranquilizarse.

Prowl quiso protestar pero decidió dejar que la sirena tranquilizara al perro, éste escuchar la sirena solamente se asomó por la ventanilla y dejo que la brilla le alborotara el pelaje mientras sacaba la lengua, parecía que disfrutaba ese estridente sonido.

Vaya compañero que te tocó, ¿no Prowl?- dijo de manera amigable Jazz.

…………………………………………………

Skywarp estaba recargado en un edificio, Thundercracker estaba sentado en un puente elevado dejando colgar las piernas.

¿Por qué tardará tanto Screamer?- preguntó el seeker.

No lo sé,- contestó Thundercracker- lo único que sé es que al menos pudimos salir por un rato del Némesis, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Como sea- respondió su compañero- al menos los humanos no nos están dando problemas, aunque me gustaría un poco de diversión con los autobots.

Se concedió tu deseo- dijo TC señalando con el dedo.

Hubiera sido buena idea que Prowl apagara mucho antes la sirena.

…………………………………………………

Los disparos de las armas seekers no se hicieron esperar, Sides y Jazz tomaron derecha e izquierda para distraer la atención de esos dos decepticons, Prowl estaba a punto de ordenarle al perro que se saliera por las buenas cuando éste saltó por la ventanilla corriendo por una calle.

Vaya perro policía- dijo Prowl transformándose- no puedo creer que huya ¿pues que no era valiente?

No te burles de guaguito- dijo Sides por el mismo canal de comunicación- tal vez fue por refuerzos.

Prowl no tuvo tiempo de protestar Thundercracker y Skywarp disparaban ahora en modo alterno contra los autobots.

………………………………………………

Coragio corría por la calle ladrando a todo pulmón cuando su nariz detecto un aroma extraño, extraño para cualquier otra criatura; pero no para un K-9 de la policía, el perro comenzó a olfatear con mucho cuidado cada recodo de la calle como tratando de seguir un rastro.

……………………………………………

Jazz y compañía tenían bajo control ese ataque decepticon.

Dejen de estar jugando con esos inútiles- gruñó Starscream desde el techo de un edificio.

Los autobots levantaron la vista, Starscream sonreía con esa mueca de superioridad.

Como líder de los decepticons- comenzó.

Déjate de discursos- gritó Jazz para que lo escuchara el seeker- ¿ahora que estas planeando Starscream?

Una sorpresa autobobos, me hubiera gustado más que Prime viniera personalmente pero con ustedes me conformo para probar un nuevo juguete- dijo el comandante aéreo mostrando una pequeña caja metálica como un control remoto.

Los tres autobots se miraron un momento confundidos ¿era una trampa?

Una explosión muy cercana a ellos que los hizo volar unos metros fue la respuesta.

……………………………………………..

-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh

Jazz se levanto algo adolorido, de pronto una fuerte oleada de dolor llegó a sus sistemas, su pierna estaba muy lastimada, no podría ponerse en pie.

Sides se colocó a su lado para ayudarse a levantarse.

Prowl continuaba cuidando su posición.

El aulllido del perro sólo hizo que el policía deseara no haber llevado con él a esa bestia peluda.

¿Ahora qué quieres?- preguntó molesto Prowl cuando el perro llego a su lado.

-Guau, woaf, arghhhh, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Creo que quiere decirte algo, Prowler- dijo Sides sin dejar de darle apoyo a Jazz.

Es suficiente de perder el tiempo autobots- gritó de nuevo Starscream llamando de nuevo la atención.

El perro comenzó a ladrar con todas sus fuerzas mientras aullaba y gemía intentando que le pusieran atención.

¡Cállate ya!- gritó Prowl.

El perro guardo silencio mientras daba un bufido.

¡Vaya Prowl!- dijo Skywarp- ¿ahora hablas perro?

El seeker comenzó a reírse de su propia broma.

¡Lárgate Coragio!, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?... ¡Largo de aquí, perro malo!- gritó Prowl fastidiado de ese animal.

El perro se dejo caer sobre sus patas traseras mientras le gimoteaba al policía. De pronto gruñéndole al autobot se lanzo en loca carrera de nuevo al interior de la calle por la que había salido.

Prowler, fuiste muy malo con guaguito- se quejo el lambo.

Silencio, ¿Qué no ves que esos seekers planean algo?- contestó sintiéndose culpable Prowl

¡Dije que basta de tonterías, autobots!- gritó Starscream.

De pronto para sorpresa de todos el perro regreso llevando un paquete de algo en el hocico.

¡Bestia de Unicron!- gritó Starscream

El perro lanzó el paquete a los pies de Prowl.

¡Explosivos!- gritó el policía para que sus amigos estuvieran listos para lo que vendría.

¡Muy tarde!- Starscream apretó el botón.

…………………………………………………..

Un perímetro de gran extensión se derrumbó dejando un rastro de escombros y ruinas.

Starscream, Thundercracker y Skywarp miraban todo con un aire de triunfo desde las ruinas del puente elevado.

¿Así de fácil?- preguntó TC

Nunca es así de fácil- contestó el comandante aéreo- solamente es para llamar su atención.

Skywarp se teletransportó sólo para regresar al momento, al parecer tenía algo entre sus manos.

Con esto nos seguirán- dijo mostrando a sus compañeros lo que tenían.

Jajajajaja, esos patéticos autobots- dijo Starscream- claro que nos seguirán, nunca pueden abandonar a un inocente.

……………………………………………………..

Cuando el perro lanzó el explosivo y Starscream apretó el botón.

Jazz y Sides sólo pudieron cubrirse lo mejor que pudieron, Prowl protegió al perro con sus manos; pero la explosión había sido de tal magnitud que los tres autobots quedaron de momento fuera de línea.

Esa había sido la primera prueba de campo para probar el nuevo juguete de Starscream…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

¡Que golpe!- dijo Sides de pronto.

Los tres estaban bastante golpeados pero al menos aun seguían en funcionamiento; Jazz se comunicó con Optimus.

Prowl se incorporó.

¡No es posible!- gritó de pronto- ¿dónde esta el perro?

No había rastro alguno de Coragio.

¡Mataste a guaguito!- dijo Sides alarmado.

Es imposible, sé que lo tenía cubierto y… y…- decía Prowl mientras buscaba a su alrededor- Se lo llevaron- dijo poniéndose en pie- no sé para qué pero esos tres seekers deben tenerlo.

En ese caso debemos esperar refuerzos, digo ya vieron que fue capaz de hacer el nuevo juguete de esos tres dementes- dijo Jazz- eso y que al menos yo ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie…

Sides, tú y Jazz esperen a Prime y a los demás- dijo Prowl muy serio.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el lambo rojo.

Detener a esos tres, y encontrar al perro- contestó el policía.

Y sin dar tiempo a que el lambo dijera cualquier cosa Prowl se puso en camino, no sabía dónde empezar a buscar, pero al menos estaba seguro que esos tres dejarían un rastro de destrucción que le sería muy fácil de seguir…

……………………………..

¡Mata a esa bestia!, ¡Cállalo de una buena vez!- gruñó molesto Starscream.

Skywarp estaba molestando a Coragio.

Oh sólo me estoy divirtiendo, Screamer- dijo el F-15 de manera inocente- ¡además siempre quise una mascota!

Thundercracker solamente observaba como su amigo hacia rabiar al perro.

No tardaran mucho en estar sobre nosotros- dijo TC

Ya lo sé- contesto el comandante aéreo- en realidad es lo que espero, je, yo mismo me sorprendo, sabía que este nuevo juguete explosivo sería interesante pero nunca pensé que tuviera este alcance.

Al menos derribaste a esos tres sin problemas- dijo Skywarp mientras empujaba al perro con su dedo- ¡vaya que la cara de Prowl fue de antología!, ¿y habla perro?- le preguntó a Coragio.

El perro le lanzó una mordida a los dedos del decepticon.

Te lo digo Screamer, siempre quise una mascota como ésta- Warp continuaba molestando al perro.

Lo que me sorprende- dijo Starscream- es que esa bestia pestilente fuera capaz de encontrar las cargas explosivas, ningún otro animal las había encontrado.

Tal vez es mejor eliminarlo, si los autobots lo tenían es posible que tengan más de estas bestias- dijo TC

¡No TC, yo no quiero que maten a Mordelón!- dijo Skywarp

¿Ya le pusiste nombre?- gruño Starscream

Y un nombre idiota- dijo TC cruzándose de brazos.

Es su nombre, y de aquí a que me aburra es mi Mordelón- dijo el seeker tomando entre sus dedos al perro.

Coragio lanzaba mordidas mientras gruñía sin parar, cuando el seeker lo puso en la palma de su mano, el perro se recostó perezosamente mientras bostezaba con desgano.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mira, me quiere- dijo Skywarp sólo para molestar a los otros dos seekers.

Como sea, sólo espero que este señuelo peludo sea suficiente para atraer a esos autobobos- dijo Starscream mientras el perro continuaba bostezando.

…………………………………….

Prowl no se había equivocado, esos tres habían dejado un camino de edificios destrozados lo mismo que un rastro de migajas.

Es una trampa- se dijo el policía.

Sus sistemas le advertían que iba directamente a una trampa, pero a la vez su chispa le decía que tenía que ser él quien salvara al perro ya que Coragio había sido quien les había alertado –a su manera- que había explosivos y por su parte había sido Prowl quien le había dicho "perro malo"

Argh, no entiendo porque Optimus dijo que pasara más tiempo con ese animal- se quejó la patrulla- además si esa bestiecilla peluda no fuera tan huraña conmigo…

……………………………………

¡Mira TC!- llamó de pronto Skywarp- ¡mira lo que hace Mordelón!

Thundercracker gruñó por lo bajo.

Ahora ¿qué?- preguntó fastidiado.

Mira- dijo Skywarp dándose importancia- Mordelón ¡rueda!

El perro rodaba por el piso.

Mordelón, ¡canta!- dijo Warp mientras el perro ladraba

¡Déjate de estupideces!- rugió Starscream llegando por detrás del otro seeker- ¡cómo líder de los decepticons no permitiré estas estupideces!

Mordelón ¡Ataca!- dijo Skywarp.

El perro se lanzo contra el pie de Starscream dando furiosas mordidas y ladrando como si estuviera loco.

¿Y eso qué rayos significo?- preguntó el comandante aéreo mientras Skywarp levantaba al perro.

Lo mucho que nos aburre tu tonto discurso- dijo Warp acariciando con la yema de su dedo la cabeza del perro.

TC dio una risilla cómplice.

Ya empieza a agradarme esa bestiecilla de Unicron- dijo el seeker acercándose al perro.

¡Basta, tontos!- rugió de nuevo Starscream- ¡ahora, preparen esas cargas!... Ah y Warp… ponle su collar a tu animalillo.

Ash, Starscream- se quejó Warp- es lo que odio de ti, siempre rompes los juguetes de otros… Bueno, ni modo Mordelón- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es lo que hacemos los decepticons.

…………………………………………..

Bien- se dijo Prowl- hasta aquí llega el rastro de edificios destrozados.

Había llegado hasta las bodegas de la bahía.

¿Ahora, dónde estarán esos tres?- se preguntó mientras preparaba su arma.

Camino cuidando cada uno de sus pasos para no delatar su presencia.

Después de dar una vuelta por ese perímetro y no encontrar a nadie pensó que tal vez se había equivocado cuando…

En medio de la nada de esa bahía, justo en el atracadero para los barcos estaba Coragio sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros bostezando perezosamente.

Prowl llamó al perro, éste ni siquiera volteo a verlo, en lugar de eso comenzó a rascarse y morderse como si estuviera peleando contra una pulga.

¡Eres un ingrato!, yo pensando que estabas en peligro y tú…- dijo Prowl acercándose con cuidado al perro- ¿Qué es ese collar?

Yo que tú no lo tocaba autobot- dijo Starscream apuntando con sus rifles.

Vaya, yo pensaba que los policías eran más… cuidadosos- dijo Thundercracker al lado de Starscream.

¿Extrañando a tu compañero Prowl?- preguntó Skywarp apareciendo al otro lado.

Genial, estamos rodeados- dijo Prowl- y todo por tu culpa, ¿y así te haces llamar policía?

Coragio solamente abrió el hocico para bostezar mientras le enseñaba la lengua a Prowl.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Bien, bien, bien… Prowl parece que te tenemos rodeado- dijo Starscream disfrutando cada palabra- ¿qué pensara Prime de que su táctico cayó tan fácilmente?

Prowl apuntó a la cabeza del comandante aéreo.

Al momento los otros dos seekers también apuntaron pero no contra Prowl sino contra el perro.

Al parecer no es tu día Prowl- volvió al ataque el decepticon.

¿Qué pasa Prowl, tienes un día de perros?- se burlo Skywarp.

Prowl levanto las alas puertas molesto, ya era la segunda vez que ese seeker hacía esos comentarios.

Que es lo que quieres Starscream- retó Prowl con toda la serenidad que tenía.

¿No es obvio?- preguntó el comandante aéreo como si la pregunta fuera de lo más ridícula- ¡solamente queremos entretenernos un rato!

Prowl no podía creerlo, esos tres habían causado estragos en las construcciones humanas sólo porque estaban aburridos.

Eres un demente Starscream- rugió Prowl

Tal vez- dijo el comandante aéreo encogiéndose de hombros- pero, si no tienes cuidado ese lindo animalito- dijo señalando al perro- podría volar más alto que un cometa de Calipsia.

Sí Prowl, no quieres que mi Mordelón salga lastimado ¿o sí?- preguntó Skywarp

Su nombre es Coragio idiota, no Mordelón- no pudo evitar corregir el policía.

Ahhhhhhhhh, le pusiste nombre Prowl, entonces esa bestia de Unicron si te importa- dijo Skywarp comenzando a reír- jajajajaja, Prowl, cuando les pones nombre te encariñas con ellos.

Entonces tú estás igual ¿no Warp?- retó Prowl.

No, en mi no vale- dijo el decepticon sin dejar de apuntar al perro- soy un decepticon, a mi las mascotas no me duran ni una semana terrestre.

Prowl ya estaba cansado de este estúpido juego.

¡Basta de bromas! ¿Qué esperan para disparar?- gritó Prowl.

Tranquilo autobobo- dijo Starscream- primero queremos jugar un poco.

Thundercracker y Skywarp asintieron.

Mira autobot- continuó Starscream- hay veinticinco cargas explosivas repartidas por todo este inmundo lugar, cada una hace el doble de daño que la carga que te demostramos hace rato… vamos, si eres rápido puedes evitarlo, si por el contrario te tardas un solo segundo de más tanto las cargas como esa bestiecilla de Unicron explotan ¿te gusta nuestro juego?, ¿no? Pues que mal para ti, ah por cierto, tu tiempo ya esta corriendo y el contador está en el collar del perro.

Prowl no podía creerlo, eso era una trampa de lo más vil, cierto que estaba tratando con decepticons pero hasta para ellos era de lo más bajo que podían hacer.

Thundercracker y Skywarp bajaron sus armas, Starscream estaba cruzado de brazos frente a Prowl, éste no contesto nada, al momento los tres seekers se colocaron en el techo de una de esas bodegas humanas para tener mejor vista de lo que sería ese juego de laberinto preparado para el policía.

Prowl no espero a averiguar si esos tres seekers estaban simplemente jugando o si realmente todo el lugar iba a volar en pedazos.

El perro comenzó a seguir a Prowl mientras este intentaba concentrarse para darse una idea de cómo encontrar los explosivos.

………………………………………………………..

Sentía que el tiempo se le venía encima, que corría más rápido que otros ciclos terrestres, y por más que lo intentaba no lograba tener una idea de donde podrían estar las cargas, de pronto giro para toparse con los ojos de Coragio.

Mira- le dijo al perro. Éste no le prestaba atención solamente se había recostado en el suelo- eres un policía como yo, así que tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar los explosivos ¿de acuerdo?

El perro bostezo perezosamente mientras estiraba las patas.

¡Encuentra esa basura, ahora!- le grito molesto Prowl.

El perro se puso de pie de un salto, lo miro, ambos policía y k-9 se retaban con la mirada o eso parecía.

Coragio aulló y comenzó a olfatear el piso tratando de encontrar la pista de los explosivos, de pronto volvió a aullar y finalmente se lanzó en loca carrera a una de las bodegas.

¿Esa era la orden?- se pregunto Prowl- "encuentra esa basura", poco ortodoxo, pero mientras la encuentre…

El autobot comenzó a perseguir al perro, el primer paquete de explosivos se encontraba debajo de una máquina para levantar carga en la primera bodega donde se metió el perro. Prowl cortó un cable para evitar que esta explotara cuando el tiempo se terminara o cuando esos decepticons intentaran hacerla volar.

Coragio corría por aquí y por allá encontrando paquetes, unos estaban a una altura considerable, tan alto que el perro por más que saltaba no podía alcanzarla pero tan abajo que Prowl tenía que agacharse.

Esos seekers se habían tomado demasiadas molestias solamente para un juego, Starscream estaba probando toda clase de lugares donde los humanos nunca los hubieran encontrado y donde obviamente para los autobots hubiera sido de lo más incómodo tratar de alcanzarlos.

…………………………………………….

El contador no dejaba de correr y eso preocupaba a Prowl, sabía que tenían poco tiempo, no quería que ni el perro ni él mismo volaran solamente para entretener a los seekers.

Ya solo faltaban diez paquetes, habían encontrado quince en un tiempo record pero aun así Prowl continuaba sintiendo que habían tardado demasiado.

…………………………………………..

Coragio corría por otra bodega humana donde había sido desembarcado recientemente un cargamento de jabón en polvo, el perro olfateaba por todas partes.

Los seekers continuaban viendo moviéndose de lugar para tener mejor visión dependiendo donde se metía el perro.

Skywarp ya estaba apostando con Thundercracker acerca de que paquete sería el siguiente que Mordelón encontraría, Starscream tomaba nota de los tiempos que el perro hacía para detectarlos, como lo hacía y cuanto tiempo le tomaba a Prowl el desactivarlos, claro, si era su nuevo juguete era indispensable que supiera los pros y contras que tuviera para mejorarlo para un rediseño posterior.

Vaya que es bueno mi Mordelón- dijo Warp- te digo TC si continúa así, te voy a quitar esos créditos.

TC no contestó, pero debía admitir que era mejor ver al perro correr seguido de Prowl que estar en el Némesis sin ninguna misión de interés.

Esto esta muy sencillo- dijo Starscream apuntando- vamos a hacerlo más interesante.

………………………………………………………

Coragio continuaba olfateando la bodega del cargamento de jabón cuando una explosión producida por la carga disparada por Starscream hizo que el perro volara por el aire para caer entre unas cajas de ese oloroso jabón.

Prowl gruño algo mientras disparaba contra ese seeker, pero sabía que si esos tres lo hacían perder tiempo todo en ese lugar explotaría.

El policía se acerco a donde había caído el perro, afortunadamente estaba bien tal vez solo un poco desorientado por la explosión.

Pobre animal- pensó Prowl.

El perro ya había sido testigo de dos explosiones en el día, eso podía desorientar a cualquiera pero peor aun, cuando Coragio se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, comenzó a estornudar y a pasarse las patas por el hocico.

El jabón en polvo se le había metido por la nariz, ahora no sería capaz de olfatear los explosivos.

El contador en el collar continuaba corriendo, Prowl estaba desesperado, aun faltaban suficientes cargas como para borrarlos de la faz del planeta y para empeorar su situación no había señales de Prime ni de los demás por ninguna parte.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas, el tiempo seguía corriendo mientras Prowl no podía hacer nada salvo ver como el perro continuaba estornudando y tallando el hocico con las patas y contra el suelo.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Diez paquetes de explosivos, el tiempo en contra y para empeorar las cosas un perro que seguía estornudando por el jabón que continuaba en su nariz.

Prowl sabía que sin el olfato de Coragio el encontrar los explosivos sería demasiado pesado y el contador en el collar del perro seguía su marcha…

Vamos, vamos, debo pensar en algo y rápido- se forzaba así mismo el policía.

Los seekers observaban todo desde la primera fila.

Eres un mal perdedor Screamer- dijo Skywarp- ahora mi Mordelón no va a encontrar las cargas.

…………………………………….

¿Qué rayos esta planeando?- preguntó Skywarp.

Prowl se había puesto una vez más de pie después de un momento de quedarse tan quieto como nunca antes se transformó haciendo sonar la sirena mientras el perro aun estornudando corría detrás de él.

Ese miserable autobot- dijo Starscream.

Lento pero efectivo- dijo Thundercracker cruzándose de brazos- tal vez aun tu bestia de Unicron pueda ganar…

En ese caso duplico la puesta- dijo Warp una vez más victorioso.

……………………………………….

Era de las peores ideas que se le podían haber ocurrido a lo largo de toda su programación, el triangular la posición de los explosivos era el camino largo, pero a falta del olfato de Coragio no tenía otra alternativa.

El perímetro era demasiado amplio, la zona de bodegas era considerable en tamaño pero no había otra solución, si esperaba a que Optimus y los demás llegaran el tiempo sería insuficiente, ya solo faltaban diez cargas, ya solo debía forzarse a si mismo a encontrar esos explosivos a la brevedad posible.

………………………………………..

No había sido una mala idea después de todo, cierto que había sido demasiado largo y estresante pero al menos ya tenía cinco cargas más, ya solo cinco, cinco paquetes de explosivos y aun un poco de tiempo, debía lograrlo, no podía fallar.

Coragio ya había dejado de estornudar pero a pesar de que Prowl le repetía con insistencia la orden de encontrar los explosivos el perro no lograba encontrar ni un solo paquete, solo había comenzado a dar vueltas persiguiendo su cola.

En esos momentos Prowl no tenía tiempo que perder, no podía perderlo prestándole atención a ese perro desquiciado.

………………………………………..

Ya solo tres cargas, ya solo tenía que encontrar las tres cargas y todo terminaría, tenía que dar un poco más solo un poco más y todo estaría listo, todo saldría bien.

Ya no quedaban bodegas en las que esos tres dementes hubieran podido esconder los explosivos y los lugares que quedaban ya eran de por si muy evidentes como para pensar en colocar un paquete de explosivos a simple vista.

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

El perro al parecer por fin había recuperado el olfato ya que ahora rasguñaba con insistencia una de las tablas que daban al atracadero.

Prowl no entendía que buscaba ahí Coragio ya que no se veía ningún paquete donde el perro rasguñaba con tanta fuerza.

El táctico arranco la tabla.

No puede ser- se dijo mientras el perro se sacudía.

…………………………………………………

Parece que ya la encontró Screamer- dijo Warp aguantando las ganas de reír.

Warp- dijo TC- tú eres el único demente que hace un desbarajuste al conectar tres paquetes de explosivos a la vez.

Ah sólo quería darle un poco de emoción de último momento- dijo el aludido fingiendo ser niño bueno.

……………………………………………..

Prowl no podía creerlo los tres paquetes estaban amarrados de tal manera que no hubiera podido desconectar uno sin activar el otro.

Seeker, odio a los seekers- gruño mientras intentaba ver como separarlos.

El tiempo continuaba corriendo y el collar del perro se lo recordaba a cada segundo que perdía.

Coragio veía la maraña de cables como una invitación a jugar, le ladraba a Prowl para que lo dejara acercarse mientras el policía lo empujaba con la mano para que lo dejara trabajar.

El tiempo continuaba sin detenerse y ya quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que esa cosa hiciera explosión.

El perro continuaba ladrando, aullando, mordiendo, gimiendo, haciendo cualquier cosa para que Prowl soltara esa llamativa cosa con tantos cables alrededor.

Primus, ¿Por qué me pones estas pruebas?- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía con desesperación como el contador del collar del perro ya marcaba tres minutos.

Si disparaba contra ese paquete todo en kilómetros a la redonda volarían para la diversión de los seekers, sino hacia nada también volarían.

Intentar cortar el cable rojo de alguno de los tres explosivos haría que los otros dos reaccionaran y finalmente también volarían.

No había opciones, se viera por donde se viera no había alternativa.

Por un minuto paso por su procesador lanzarlo al mar, pero de todas formas al momento en que hicieran explosión el perro también saldría hecho pedazos.

Es una pesadilla- dijo Prowl animándose a cortar alguno de los cables.

……………………………………………………….

Todo paso muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Prowl, uno de los cables se soltó, Coragio salto atrapándolo con el hocico y arrebatándole la tabla donde se encontraba al autobot, Prowl no pudo sujetarlo con fuerza.

El perro se lanzo jalando su trofeo mientras el collar indicaba menos de un minuto, Prowl intento atraparlo entre sus manos, pero Coragio hábilmente salto con tanta gracia que lo esquivo, los seekers contemplaban todo desde su puesto disfrutando la desesperación en los ópticos del táctico.

En el momento en que ya faltaba menos de medio minuto para que explotara Coragio llego al extremo del muelle y como si todo hubiera sido un juego lanzo su trofeo a las azules aguas del mar.

Los explosivos cayeron al agua cuando el contador ya estaba en menos de un cuarto de minuto, Prowl le gritó al perro para que se quitara de ahí, Coragio se dio media vuelta y salto creyendo que el policía también estaba jugando con él.

El tiempo terminó, las tres cargas hicieron explosión al mismo tiempo, la onda expansiva que liberaron fue tremendamente poderosa.

Un ancla de uno de los barcos fue lanzada contra Prowl mientras la luz emitida deslumbraba a todos, el perro desapareció entre tanto brillo.

Todo lo que había sido la zona de bodegas del puerto hasta hacía unos segundos había desaparecido…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Los restos de las bodegas humanas aun se quemaban cuando Prowl volvió en sí, se había llevado un buen golpe cuando el ancla del barco le dio en el momento de la explosión, después de unos segundos de reajuste sus sistemas le indicaron que había heridas de consideración por toda su estructura.

Como pudo se puso en pie solo para darse cuenta que su extremidad izquierda estaba tan lastimada que no podía ponerse en pie, golpeo el suelo frustrado, había estado tan cerca de evitar que las cosas terminaran así, si ese odioso perro no se hubiera metido.

¿Coragio?- llamo a la nada.

Solamente el silencio contesto, del perro no había rastro.

No era posible que la explosión hubiera desintegrado a ese animal, cierto, era odioso, estaba loco, era huraño pero había cumplido con su trabajo de perro policía, había encontrado la mayoría de los explosivos, bueno, lo había hecho como si se tratara de un juego

Prowl se arrastro un poco intentando ver mejor por si el perro anduviera por ahí. Una vez más nada, solamente restos de madera quemándose y metal completamente deformado por el calor.

…………………………………………………………

Prowl se sentó como pudo en el suelo caliente.

Pobre Coragio- se dijo mirando el suelo.

Mal jugado autobot- dijo Starscream.

Prowl levanto la vista. Los tres seekers estaban de pie frente a él mirándolo, Starscream dio un paso hacia él, el policía busco su pistola por todos lados, genial, la había perdido durante la explosión.

Ahora estaba a merced de esos tres dementes.

No Screamer- dijo Warp- yo me encargo.

Prowl escuchó como Warp cargaba sus rifles, ¿era ese su final?

Como quieras- dijo Starscream.

Thundercracker también se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre a su amigo.

……………………………………………………………….

El decepticon estaba frente a Prowl, sería un tiro limpio, el autobot en ningún momento dejo de ver a su ejecutor, no podía creer que fallara de esa manera, seguramente Prime y los demás ya estaban muy cerca y más después de esa explosión, irónico iba a morir como… como el perro.

Warp se puso a la altura de Prowl apuntando a su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo.

¿Irónico, no Prowl?- dijo con malicia el seeker- pelear como un león para morir como un perro jijiji, entendiste ¿perros?, ¿policias?, ¿eh?

Eso es tortura psicológica- dijo TC con una sonrisa al más puro estilo decepticon.

Prowl no contesto nada, ya estaba harto de esos chistes de mal gusto acerca de perros y policías.

El momento había llegado…

………………………………………..

-¡Bang!

¿Es otra broma?- preguntó Prowl

El rifle de Warp apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del autobot, el arma estaba cargada, era un tiro limpio, y ese seeker solamente había hecho la onomatopeya del disparo.

¡Pues claro!- dijo Starscream- ¿Qué gloria habría en eliminarte sin que nadie viera?

Además hiciste que saliéramos del tedio, autobobo- dijo Thundercracker- aunque hiciste que perdiera mis créditos.

Ya hablaremos de esas deudas después TC- dijo Warp.

Prime no tarda en venir- dijo el comandante aéreo- vámonos, además ya probé la efectividad de mis nuevos juguetes.

Starscream y Thundercracker se dieron media vuelta.

Warp se puso de pie.

Prowl no podía creer lo retorcidos que podían ser los "juegos" de esos tres dementes.

Ah, casi lo olvido- dijo Warp girando sobre sus talones.

Se acerco de nuevo a Prowl mostrando lo que había guardado en su mano derecha.

Coragio mordía el collar que llevara puesto hasta hacia unos minutos.

Mordelón, ¡ataca!- ordenó el seeker.

El perro salto de su mano ladrando como ya lo había hecho con Starscream pero ahora con Prowl.

Prowl abrió la boca pero Warp ya había desaparecido.

Odio a los seeker- musitó Prowl mientras Coragio lamía los dedos del policía.

……………………………………………………….

Minutos más tarde llegó la caballería.

………………………………………………………….

Karly llegó por la tarde al Arca, todos contaban agregando detalles cada uno a su manera de cómo habían encontrado a Prowl.

Sides no dejaba de aumentar paquetes explosivos cada vez que contaba el relato, así que ya pasaban de cincuenta cuando Karly pregunto si ya podía llevarse a Coragio.

Optimus pareció sonreír bajo la careta cuando le indico a la chica que el k-9 estaría listo en unos minutos.

Vaya, primero no lo quería y ahora se lo quiere quedar- dijo Jazz.

………………………………………………………………

Prowl había sido reparado por Ratchet mientras Coragio devoraba un plato de comida para perro que Bumblebee le había servido, después de eso el policía había regresado a su oficina a terminar todo el trabajo pendiente que había dejado sobre su escritorio antes de que lo mandaran a esa salidita.

La puerta continuaba cerrada.

Unos ligeros golpes se dejaron escuchar, Prowl no levanto la cabeza de esa interminable pared de datapads que descansaban frente a él, no fue hasta que Prime aclaro el vocalizador que el táctico se dio cuenta de que su líder ya llevaba varios minutos esperando.

Karly vino por nuestro amiguito- dijo Optimus.

Prowl miro a un lado de su escritorio, el perro estaba dormido sobre unos cuantos datapads.

Sabía que finalmente se llevarían bien- dijo Prime.

Prowl no contestó, solo empujo un poco con su dedo al perro para que despertara, Coragio después de lanzarle varias mordidas al dedo del táctico se desperezo y se puso en pie.

………………………………………………………….

Karly esperaba a la entrada del Arca con la caja que contenía todas las cosas de Coragio. Bumblebee estaba listo para llevarla a casa.

Prowl salió junto con Optimus, el policía llevaba al perro en la mano.

Coragio vio a la chica y comenzó a gimotear como si fuera un cachorrito. Prowl lo bajo y el perro se tiro de panza para que Karly lo acariciara.

Lamento todos los problemas en los que los metió, sobre todo a ti Prowl, que pena- dijo la chica mientras el perro no dejaba de lamer su mano.

Es un buen policía- dijo Prowl.

Optimus sabía que aunque no lo dijera el táctico sí iba a extrañar a ese perro.

Bueno, vámonos chico- dijo Karly y Coragio se puso de pie para seguirla.

Cuando Bumblebee se transformó y Karly ya estaba dentro de él, Coragio se paro sentándose en la arena del desierto.

¿Y ahora?- preguntó Bee.

Coragio comenzó a gimotearle y a rogar como lo hacen los perros cuando quieren su comida a Prowl.

Prowler no seas malo con guaguito- dijo Sides apareciendo de pronto- te lo ha pedido.

Prowl se transformó en patrulla.

De acuerdo es la última vez- dijo en ese modo alterno- ¿No te importa, verdad, Karly?

Oh, por mi esta bien, Coragio pórtate bien- dijo la chica.

El perro no espero a que Prowl abriera la puerta, de un salto entro por la ventanilla mientras la sirena de la patrulla ululaba.

Prowl no le dio tiempo a Sides de hacer un mal chiste cuando arranco a todo lo que daba el motor alejándose dejando un rastro de polvo y el aullido de Coragio en el aire.

Optimus- dijo Sides.

¿Si?- preguntó el líder autobot.

Si Prowler va a tener un perrito- dijo el lambo rojo con cara de niño pequeño- ¿puedo yo tener un hurón?

Optimus encendió los ópticos por la ocurrencia del soldado.

Mmmh, veremos- fue lo único que dijo mirando como ya la patrulla y el perro eran solo un pequeño punto en la distancia.

Fin.


End file.
